


Lullaby

by martinvampire



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Andrew loves Will, Beautiful Will Graham, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future King, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Poor Andrew, Poor Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Relationship(s), Sad Will Graham, Sassy Will Graham, Slavery, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Young Love, Young Will Graham, adrew, hannibal is prince, will loves andrew
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinvampire/pseuds/martinvampire
Summary: سلام دوستان.این دومین فن فیکشن از این فندوم هستش که من مینویسم.امیدوارم خوشتون بیاد و خوشحال میشم  نظرتون و انتقادتون و غیره  رو راجع به این فیک برام بنویسید.تو این فیکشن من شخصیت های سریال هنیبال رو وارد دنیای جدیدی کردم پس اگه سریال رو ندیدیداصلا نگران نباشید.البته این سریال شاهکاره!!پس حتما ببینیدش!!تقدیم به همه فنیبال های فارسی زبانلاو یو!





	Lullaby

آسمان آبی بود و در سرتاسر آن هیچ ابری دیده نمی شد. آفتاب دلپذیر با سخاوت تمام بر پهنه سبز مزارع می تابید .ویل مثل هر روز روی پایین ترین شاخه درخت سیب کنار مزارع گندم نشسته بود و به دور دست ها نگاه می کرد نسیم خنک بهاری از لابه لای حلقه های نرم مویش میگذشت و گوش هایش را قلقلک میداد.  
چند کشاورز در زمین های شمالی در حال آبیاری درختان میوه بودند و بچه ها با شادی بین مزارع گندم دنبال هم میدویدند و همه چیز آنقدر آرام بود که می توانست او را ساعتها به خود میخکوب کند طوری که حتی فراموشش شده برای چه به آن جا آمده

 

«هی! بچه!»

با شنیدن صدای مردانه ای به خودش آمد و به سرعت به سمت صدا برگشت. مرد جوان در حالی که چرخ دستی چوبی را هدایت میکرد همراه چند پسر که هرکدام بیل و کلنگی به دوش داشتند ایستاد. دستش را جلوی صورتش نگه داشت تا جلوی تابش مستقیم آفتاب به چشمانش را بگیرد و در حالی که یکی از چشمانش را بسته بود به  
ویل نگاه کرد.

«مثل اینکه فراموش کردی خانم بهت چی گفته!»  
با این اشاره ویل نفسش بند آمد و چشمانش از ترس گشاد شد با دستپاچگی از جایش بلند شد و در یک لحظه از بالای شاخه به پایین پرتاب شد.  
پسرها بلند زدند زیر خنده و با دست به ویل بدبخت اشاره میکردند ویل به سختی از جایش بلند شد و گردنش را مالید .  
مردجوان لبخند زد و رو به پسرها که هنوز بلند بلند می خندیدند گفت:  
« خیله خب دیگه ،بسه! اگر شما بودید گریه میکردید!»  
بعد رو به ویل گفت:

« خانم رو منتظر نگه ندار!»  
«تو که نمی خوای یه شب دیگه گرسنگی بکشی»  
ویل با شرمندگی به پاهای برهنه اش خیره شد و سر تکان داد حالا باید تاچشمه بالای مزرعه می رفت تا آب تمیز و شفابخش معروف را برای زن اربابش می آورد.  
کار هر روزش بود، هر روز .آهی کشید و سطلش را در دست گرفت بدون توجه به بقیه به راه افتاد، که صدایی از پشت سر متوقفش کرد.

« بچه !»

ویل برگشت و به چشمان سبز وشفاف مرد جوان خیره شد. مرد لبخندی زد.  
« بپر بالا»

و به چرخ دستی اشاره کرد.  
ویل با خوشحالی لبخند پهنی زد و با ذوق به سمت چرخ دستی دوید 

«جدی می گی اندرو؟؟»  
پسر ها شروع به اعتراض کردند.  
« این درست نیست! ویل همیشه از زیر کار در میره و اونوقت تو بازم کمکش می کنی!»  
« اندرو تو شورشو در میاری!»

اندرو دستش را بالا گرفت و گفت:

« هی!هی!هی! ...ویل فقط ۱۷ سالشه. حداقل از هر کدومتون دوسه سالی کوچکتره .در ضمن اون خدمتکار خانم هستش، پس نمی تونه مثل شما بیل و کلنگ به دوش بکشه»  
پسرها به ویل چشم غره رفتند.  
اندرو به ویل اشاره کرد .  
ویل آهسته رو ی چرخ دستی نشست و سرش را پایین انداخت.  
اندرو آرام راه افتاد.  
«درسته که گاهی وقتا حواس پرت میشه ولی خب مثل برادر کوچیکتونه. بهتره به جای غرولند کردن بهش یاد بدید.»

پسر ها هر کدام زیر لب چیزی گفتند و به راهشان ادامه دادند.  
ویل از سر ذوق لبخندی زد اما دستش را جلوی دهانش گرفت تا بقیه نبینند .به بالای سرش نگاه کرد.

اندرو .

ارشد کارگران مزارع شمالی .  
وقتی ویل برای اولین بار او را دید فقط شش سالش بود و اندرو ۱۵ سال داشت. با آن سن کم تمام اسطبل را اداره می کرد.  
ارباب هیلتون بیشتر از هرکسی به او اعتماد داشت. برای همین طولی نکشید که در سن ۱۸ سالگی رسیدگی به مزارع ذرت در ناحیه شمالی املاک را به او واگذار کرد. اندرو خیلی خوب از پس وظایفش برمیآمد طوری که حتی کارگرهای مسنتر و باسابقه هم به او احترام می گذاشتند .  
اما ویل احساس دیگری داشت.  
اندرو در تمام طول زندگی ویل از او حمایت می کرد.

با وجود دست پا چلفتگی ها و خراب کاری های او کارگران ارشد هر بار برای تنبیه اقدام میکردند، ولی هر بار اندرو تنبیه کردن ویل را به عهده می گرفت .و ویل خوب یادش است که آن تنبیه ها چقدر شیرین و خوشایند بودند .  
آخر شب ، سیب های آبدار و رسیده درون انبار، و چوب دستی اندرو که محکم روی کاه ها می خورد و فریادهای ویل که با خنده های ریزش همراه میشد.  
اندرو هر بار گوشزد میکرد که چون ویل هنوز کوچک است او را تنبیه نمیکند اما به محض اینکه به سن قانونی برسد یک دل سیر کتکش می زند، اما وقتی چشمان نگران و درشت و آبی رنگ ویل را می دید خنده اش میگرفت و موهایش را به هم می ریخت .  
مهم نبود چه اتفاقی میافتد ، او همیشه حمایتش می کرد حتی وقتی بزرگترین خرابکاری را میکرد اندرو همیشه کنارش بود.

با صدای توماس یکی از پسرهای تازه وارد به خودش امد .  
«یه روباه!»  
توماس به سمت بیشه دوید و پسرها به دنبال او رفتند. اندرو چرخ دستی را نگه داشت و بلند گفت:

«هرکی بگیرش شب شام دو برابر میخوره!»  
پسرها هورا کشیدند و در میان بیشه به دنبال روباه دویدند.  
ویل با ناراحتی به مسیر علف های خمیده در بیشه نگاه کرد ، بعد از روی چرخ دستی بلند شد و سطلش را به دست گرفت.  
اندرو با تعجب به او نگاه کرد .  
«چی شده بچه؟»

ویل آهی کشید و به راه افتاد.  
« چرا روباها را می کشید؟ »  
اندرو با تعجب سرش را به یک سر خم کرد .  
« خوب معلومه ، روباه ها ذرت ها رو می خورن مثل کلاغ ها.»  
و کنارش به راه افتاد .  
ویل که هنوز راضی نشده بود. لب هایش را جمع کرد.  
«پس بچه هاشون چی؟ اما اونا که گناهی نکرده ن..»  
اندرو شانه بالا انداخت و گفت:  
« گناهشون اینه که بچه یه روباهن.»  
ویل لحظه ای مکث کرد و بعد سرش را پایین انداخت و خیلی آرام گفت :  
«درست مثل من که بچه ی یه دزد بودم.»  
اندرو از حرکت ایستاد و به ویل خیره شد.بعد دستش را گرفت.  
« دیگه هرگز این حرفو نزن ویل!فهمیدی؟»  
ویل با ناراحتی به چشمان جدی اندرو نگاه کرد،آهی کشد و آرام سر تکان داد. اندرو که هنوز دست لاغر ویل را محکم گرفته بود ادامه داد:  
« تو هیچ ربطی به اون زن نداری»نداری» بعد با صدای ملایم تری گفت  
«فهمیدی؟»  
ویل دوباره سر تکان داد. اندرو دستش را رها کرد .  
«حالا بپر بالا! می خوام تا چشمه ببرمت! همین الانشم خیلی دیر کردی!»  
و بعد صدای هورای پسر ها از میان علفزار شنیده شد.ویل روی چرخ دستی نشست و اندرو به راه افتاد بعد با خنده گفت:  
« آماده ای؟»  
ویل به بالای سرش نگاه کرد.  
«ها؟!»  
انرو نیشخندی زد و محکم دستههای چرخ دستی را گرفت و در یک لحظه چرخ دستی به به حرکت درآمد.  
ویل که از شادی جیغ می کشید روی چرخ دستی میزد.  
« سریع تر !!سریع تر !!»  
اندرو می خندید و چرخ دستی را در مسیر علفزار به پیش میبرد و پسرها با شکارشان به دنبالشان می دویدند.

\-----------------------

اندرو نفس نفس زنان در حالی که میخندید کنار چشمه روی زمین ولو شد.ویل به سمتش دوید .هنوز چشمانش از شادی برق میزد و،چند قطره اشک روی مژه های بلندش نشسته بود.کنار اندرو نشست ،پسرها به سمت چشمه دویدند و شروع به خوردن آب کردند.ویل به صورت اندرو خیره شد.گونه هایش از شدت گرما سرخ بود و قطرات عرق کنار پیشانی اش برق میزدند.قفسه سینه اش به سرعت بالا پایین میرفت و چشمانش بسته بود.ویل لبخندی زد و دستانش را درون آب خنک چشمه فرو برد و بعد یک مشت آب بلند کرد و آرام به صورت اندرو نزدیک کرد.وقتی اولین قطره اب از لای انگشتان کوچک ویل روی صورت اندرو ریخت،اندرو صورتش را جمع کرد و لحظه ای که چشمانش را باز کرد ویل دستانش را باز کرد و همه ی آب رو صورتش پخش شد.  
اندرو بلند شد و خنده ای کرد :«هی!ممکن بود خفه شم!»  
ویل خندید ودستش را تکان داد:  
«من هیچوقت بهت آسیب نمیزنم.»  
اندرو خندید و بلند شد.بعد در حالی که دست ویل را گرفت و کمکش کرد تا بلند شود با صدای بلند گفت:  
«خیله خب پسرا!برید سره کارتون!»  
پسرها بدون چون و چرا به سمت مزرعه ذرت رفتند.  
«هی بچه،تو هم بهتره زودتر آب مقدس رو برای خانم ببری.زودباش»  
ویل سطلش را از آب پر کرد .سطل آنقدر سنگین شد که برای حرکت دادنش مجبور بود مثل پنگوئن ها خودش را به چپ و راست خم کند.

اندرو به حرکات مزحک ویل نگاه کرد و دستش را روی کمربندش گذاشت و لبخند زد.درست زمانی که میخواست چیزی بگوید یکی از پسرها با صدای بلند گفت :  
«اندرو!حتی فکرشم نکن!»  
اندرو با تعجب شانه بالا انداخت.  
ویل اخم کرد.  
«خودم ...از پسش برمیام!شما دایناسورا بهتره به کارتون...برسید!»  
اندرو با صدای بلند خندید .  
«باشه!باشه بچه جون!پس بهتره زودتر بری!»  
وبرایش دست تکان داد.  
ویل لبخند زد  
«شب میبینمت!»  
اندرو سرتکان داد  
«میبینمت!»  
\-------------------------

ویل در مسیر علف زار به سمت عمارت حرکت کرد.از کنار بوته های تمشک عبور کرد.باد از میان شاخه های درختان بلوط میوزید و موسیقی برگ ها را به گوشش میرساند.  
همراه با صدای برگ ها ، ویل زیر لب شعری را زمزمه میکرد.شعر روزای کودکی که هر شب قبل از خواب اندرو زیر لب میخواند تا ویل خوابش بگیرد.  
«نه!!خواهش میکنم آقا!!به ارباب چیزی نگید!!»

ویل با شنیدن جیغ زن سرجایش خشک شد.آن صدا را می شناخت. بتی.یکی از کارگرهای مزرعه گندم.آقای میلتون زمستان سال قبل بخاطر دزدی او از انبار گندم دستور داده بود تا او را ۳ روز و شب به درخت گردوی وسط حیاط ببندند ،آن هم در هوای سرد آن ماه از سال.  
آقای میلتون با تنبیه بدنی زیاد میانه خوبی نداشت.ولی راه های دیگری برای ادب کردن رعیت هایش داشت.  
«امکان نداره!»  
صدای مردانه ای فریاد کشید.ویل برگشت.  
صدای جف سرکارگر مزرعه گندم بود.بتی با عجز و التماس به پای مرد افتاد.  
جف که پشتش به ویل بود با عصبانیت لگد انداخت.

«التماس میکنم!من ۴ تا بچه دارم!!ارباب حتما منو میکشه!!»  
اشک هایش مانند سیل جاری بود.  
«این چندمین بارته!فکر کردی اونقدر احمقم که متوجه نمیشم؟؟بهت رحم کردم زنیکه!دیگه امکان نداره چشم پوشی کنم!»  
و با یک،لگد بتی را به طرفی پرت کرد و برگشت.  
ویل سرجایش میخکوب شده بود.  
جف ایستاد وبه ویل نگا کرد.  
«امثال شما حروم زاده ها هستند که اسم رعیت ها رو خراب کردند.»  
و جلوی پای ویل تف انداخت.  
«برو کنار بچه!»  
و محکم به شانه ی ویل تنه زد و رد شد.  
ویل تعادلش را از دست داد و سطل آب از دستش رها شد.

به سرعت به سمت سطل رفت و آن را بلند کرد.ولی بیشتر از نصف سطل خالی شده بود.ویل اخم کرد.پایش را به زمین کوبید و بلند فریاد کشید .از شدت ناراحتی روی زمین نشست و زانوهایش را بغل کرد.باید هرچه زودتر آب را برای حمام عصر خانم میبرد،ولی این آب..  
ناگهان متوجه هق هق از پشت سرش شد.به سمت صدا برگشت.  
«بتی..»  
بلند شد و به سمتش رفت.  
«دستت رو بده من»  
زن با چشمانی قرمز و پف کرده به ویل نگا کرد .بعد دستش را گرفت و به زحمت بلند شد.  
بتی با آستینش دماغش را پاک کرد و دامنش را صاف کرد.بعد به ویل نگاه کرد و با نفرت گفت:  
«ما لیاقت زنده بودن رو نداریم.»  
ویل با تعجب به او خیره شد.  
بتی همانطور که لنگ میزد به سمت گندم زار رفت.  
ویل بعد،از کمیمکث سطل نیمه پر را برداشت وبه راه افتاد.  
حرف های جف و بتی در ذهنش تکرار میشد.این اولین دفعه ای نبود که چنین چیزهایی میشنید.از وقتی یادش است رعیت ها را میدید که برای اربابانشان کار میکنند و خودشان را به آب و آتش میزنند و رضایت نجیب زادگان را گدایی میکنند تا شب ها گرسنه نخوابند.از این وضع متنفر بود،اما نمیتوانست کاری کند.ضعیف تر از آن بود که بتوانند کاری کند.  
آنقدر در افکارش غرق شده بود که نتوجه نشد کی به انبار غله رسید.  
«ویل!چه طوری پسرم؟»  
ویل به سمت صدا برگشت  
«استیو..»  
استیو یکی از پیرترین کارگرهای آنجا بود.  
با اینکه یکی از پاهایش را ده سال پیش از سره کزاز از دست داده بود ولی خوب از پس کارهایش برمی آمد.  
پیرمرد با عصایش به سطل اشاره کرد و به در انبار تکیه داد.  
«بهتره زودتر آب رو برای خانم ببری..»  
بعد خم شد و آهسته گفت:  
«چون ممکنه دوباره کفری شه و مثل ماده گراز بیوفته به جونت..»  
بعد چشمکی زد ،ویل دستش را جلوی ذهانش گرفت وخنده اش را مخفی کرد . بعد به سطل نیمه پر نگاه کرد و لبش را گزید.  
استیو متوجه نگرانی ویل شدو رد نگاهش را گرفت .  
«ببینم،باز چه دسته گلی به آب دادی؟ الانم که اندرو نیست ازت دفاع کنه،تازشم اندرو نمیتونه جلوی خانم رو بگیره..»  
ویل سرخ شد.  
پیرمرد کلاه قدیمی وصله دارش را بالا زد و به درون سطل نگاه کرد.  
«اوه... خدای من...ویل....نگو که وسط راه تشنت شد...»  
ویل به نشانه ی منفی سرتکان داد.استیو با احتیاط به اطرافش نگاه کرد و بازوی لاغر ویل را گرفت.  
«دنبالم بیا پسر جون...»  
واو را به سمت طویله ی خوک ها برد.  
ویل با تعجب به پیرمرد خیره شد.  
«آ...استیو...فکر نکنم الان بتونم کمکت کنم،باید برم پیش خانم و میدونی که اگه بوی پهن خوک ها رو بگیرم خانم حتما_»  
پیرمرد دستش را بالا گرفت .  
«ویل اون مغز نداشتت رو به کار بگیر.اگه با اون سطل بری پیش اون ماده گراز کارت ساخته س..»  
بعد به بشکه ی آب خوک ها اشاره کرد.  
«حالا زود باش،سطلت رو پر کن!»  
ویل که هنوز گیج بود گفت:  
«چی؟؟»  
استیو مکث نکرد،سطل را از ویل گرفت و درون بشکه فرو کرد.  
ویل جلوی دهانش را گرفت تا جیغ نزند.  
استیو چشمکیزد.  
«در ضمن،منم بدم نمیاد اون عفریته یکم از آبی که هم نوع هاش میخورن بچشه»

«ویل؟!ویل؟!کجایی؟!»  
کسی از بیرون صدایش میزد.  
بعد از اینکه سطل پر شد پیرمرد سطل را جلوی پای او گذاشت .با عجله گفت:  
«حالا برو...بدو پسر!»

**Author's Note:**

> تا اینجا چطوربود؟خوشتون اومد؟  
> @martin.vampire  
> اینم تامبلرم.فن ارت های من از این فندوم:))))


End file.
